


Draluram [Fanart]

by Okata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, M/M, fanart for fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okata/pseuds/Okata
Summary: Fanart for Draluram fanfic by Ironhoshi.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 70
Kudos: 545





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironhoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/gifts).



> Inspired by Ironhoshi's [ Lava Bowl Universe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577749/chapters/62072920#workskin) (go go check it out for some Jango and Obi-Wan's sitcom romance).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I colored Heddruk, Dez, and Zhiaa's armor blindly //runs  
> I hope you enjoy!

This is so pastel-ish I'm not sure what happened,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: when I looked back once I finished this drawing, the word "tutti frutti" popped in my mind. I wasn't not sure where that comes from but I just accepted that as it is.
> 
> And just this morning, I went to buy ice cream at a nearby store. Then I saw a promotional poster for a new ice cream flavor that wasn't there 2 days ago. Guess what? The new ice cream is called "Tutti Frutti" and I just.... maybe it's a sign, maybe drawing Ironhoshi's lava bowl/sugar cake birthed a new flavor, but yes I did buy that new ice cream and I don't regret it.
> 
> This is so random but I had to say it


	2. (Literal) Cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specifically the evil ending of [chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577749/chapters/63650047#workskin)  
> //and here I am drawing it dramatically
> 
> warning(?): falling from great height

as we all know the reality is not as dramatic as that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip perspective and my weird writing
> 
> I actually didn't plan on making it a comic-- god knows I've had enough to make me want a vacation from it.  
> but then the power of making a dramatic fall is like a sudden adrenaline to make a monster out of it, and not even a shred of regret is on my mind even now.  
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
